It is often necessary to address or mail envelopes and packages while away from the home or office where tools are readily available for addressing envelopes, sealing them and affixing postage stamps. The tongue can be used to moisten envelopes and affix postage stamps but is undesirable, not only because the glue is unpleasant and the tongue is sometimes too dry, but also because there is a danger of cutting the tongue with attendant risk of infection. Stamps carried in a purse or pocket often become soiled or contaminated making licking the stamp undesirable. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a tool that can be used to store postage stamps, address envelopes and moisten both postage stamps and envelope glue flaps.